


Dilemna

by vintagesoul1969



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesoul1969/pseuds/vintagesoul1969
Summary: I'm posting this in here because I have been slacking with writing and I wanted to post my first Jeremy clip. Short but sweet. Hope you all like it. :)





	Dilemna

We really hated each other. Two domineering and outspoken personalities trying to work together was like baptizing a cat. I walk into work one day, for example, and Jeremy is already an asshole towards me. “Why didn’t you answer my text? I texted you and asked if you could do us a favor.” I looked up at him and said “Number one I did not get your text. And two I really don’t give a fuck who you are you need to watch your fucking tone with me.” And the arguing started, and he just blurts out “You are LUCKY Andy wants you to stay on because I would have gotten rid of your arse a LONG time ago.” I looked up at him, and I said “well fucking fire me if you cant fucking stand me. Go ahead Clarkson. Fucking do it!” He jumps up, I didn’t even move. He slams the door and says “What is the matter with you? Why are you so angry and rude?” And before I could answer him, he just says “oh fuck this.” Before I knew it I was being picked up and pinned against the door. I almost punched him in his fucking face, But I was strangely turned on. There was no one on that side of the office, and I looked him dead in his eyes, and said “What are you doing Clarkson?” Those ice blue eyes didn’t move from mine as he says “what I wanted to do for a long time.” He grabbed onto me, and moved me to my desk. He sits me on it, and drops to his knees. Before I could even protest he parts my legs, and looks up at me. In that famous tone he says “stop me if you don’t want this.” I could not say shit. He started spreading kisses on the inside of my thigh, and I tried to move his head closer and he flat out said “nope”, not giving me what I wanted until he was ready. Even that pissed me off. But when he did, oh my god. His tongue was all over the place, making my toes curl. I could not control my movements, and he grabbed me by my hips to keep me still. His tongue focused on one spot, and that took me over the edge, he gripped my hips even tighter as I shook violently. He looked up at me with those eyes, quite pleased with himself. Asshole. The only words I could muster were “Wow. It is true what they say. You have a strong tongue.” He sat on the floor, and all he could do was smile. He ran his fingertip over my foot, and says “Truce? Between us?” I slid off the desk, and said “Truce. And no, no one will know about this.” 

 

Then I had to try and help him up off the floor. Because we were both old as fuck.


End file.
